Soulmates
by Based Bobcat
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? These two special people do. Only problem is: They haven't found theirs yet. But maybe the solution can come from their abilities. Rated T for swearing.


" _Women were a mistake_. Quote by God made in the holy book Genesis."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Look, I never really paid any attention during sunday school, but I'm pretty sure he didn't say _that._ " Cyborg, or in this case, Victor Stone said with a sigh. Still drying a beer glass, as if his little buddy hadn't just gotten major glares from the ladies sitting next to him.

"Doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it." Garfield mumbles. He was slumped over the counter, the only thing that wasn't piled under his head was a hand clutching his beer glass with a grip that would put a lobster to shame. "I mean, everything was all rainbows and sunshines 'till that broad went on a binge for forbidden apples." he continued. "I'd bet that the G-man would be pretty pissed that his finest creation fucked up his garden. I know I would." After taking a big gulp from is beverage, he slams it on the counter. "Gimme 'nother one, Baldy." Beast Boy slurs.

"You're just saying that because things went sour with Bette." Cyborg said. The owner of the Jumping Jack bar was on vacation, leaving the bar to him for the week. Vic was no stranger to tending a bar and he's seen his fair share of drunk patrons, especially on busy nights like this, but a drunk Beast Boy was new. "Where is the Green Woman-loving Machine I used to browse clubs with?" He asked, handing the tipsy changeling his fifth drink. Hopefully, but unlikely, his last one.

"Probably went out of the window of her apartment, along with all my stuff." He sighed, burrowing his head between his arms again. "I should've broken it off ages ago. I knew this would happen." He groaned.

"Too much fights or something?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, I just _knew_ she wasn't _the one."_ He said, finger quoting the last part. His eyes widened when he noticed that his hands were peachy coloured. Then he remembered he was wearing his holoring and giggled. He knew was giving too much away, but passed his protective shell two drinks ago.

"How do you figure that?" Cyborg asked, his interest rising. Garfield never liked talking about his relationship with Bette Kane.

"..."

"Speak up, buddy I didn't catch that."

" _Because I could smell it!_ " he sprang up looking like a wild animal, his drink falling over. "I could smell she wasn't my _soulmate._ " Spitting out the last word like a curse. "My damned powers told me, and _he_ kept telling me she wasn't meant for me. That I should move on to find my promised mate." His hands scratching over his scalp. "The dreams every night." He whimpers.

"Why didn't you tell me the Beast was back, man? I need to know these things." Cyborg sighed.

Garfield avoided meeting his gaze, turning it towards the crowd instead. "Didn't want to bother you."

Vic sighed, he knew Beast Boy hid his problems. Especially if those problems involved his unstable powers. "So.. what? You didn't use your nose for how long was it, seven months?" Gar nods. "Jesus, no wonder you've turned into a grumpy lil' grass stain lately."

Scouting if someone was eyeing them, nobody was, Vic pushed a button on his arm. With a low hum, a compartment in his left side opened up. Out of it came a black candle, which he then placed on the counter.

Making a pistolsign with his hand, a tiny flame came out of his fingertips, lighting the candle. "Here," Victor said, pushing the scented candle towards the depressed Changeling. "One of Rae's scented candles. She usually gives me one for when she visits." Gar looked up from his armfort and blinked in surprise. "You've been avoiding using that super-sniffer of yours. So have a sniff, dude."

Garfield shrugged and took a whiff. Closing his eyes in enjoyment, his trademark smile coming back on his green features.

Suddenly he jumped up from his stool, his eyes growing wide and wild, nostrils flaring. _**"She's here!"**_ he growls in a deep voice. _**"My mate!"**_ He starts running through the crowd, roughly pushing aside everyone in his way to the exit. When outside, he sniffs around looking for that delicious scent.

 _There! To our right!_

Turning into the Beast, he sprints through the streets, following the smell of his promised.

* * *

Vic blinked. "Uh-oh.."

* * *

Jinx opened her apartment door, threw her keys somewhere on the other side of the room. She'd search for them tomorrow, she was not in the mood for anything. Ignoring her cat, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. She considered using a glass, but she wasn't feeling in a non-alcoholic mood. She has started chugging the bottle like milk now. The reason? She was angry. And now drunk.

A terrible combination, especially for a powerful Homo Magi, what she was "blessed" to be. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

Another datenight, another disaster. It seemed like every new chance she took was even worse than the previous one. She had to get out of place fast, far away from that prick, so she teleported.

Remembering her current love life situation made her feel slightly lonely, probably supercharger by her tipsiness. Now she felt lonely, angry _and_ drunk.

There are two basic rules of magic.

1\. Never talk about magic.

2\. Never practice it when drunk.

After wiping a lone trail of wine escaping from her mouth, she said "y'know what? Fuck it!" And went to her special Witch Cauldron _(Trademarked by Morningstar industries. It's Hella good!)_ If Constantine could wipe out the King of Vampires whilst pissed of his feet, she could do a simple location spell. All she had to do was throw in some herbs and the "Special ingredients." Followed by a latin incantation. Easy peasy.

A few minutes and a scavenger hunt later, the Cauldron was bubbling up fiercely. As if it knew it was going to be used for a purpose most important.

Jinx was dancing wildly around the magic cauldron, her limbs moving erratically around with out a beat, humming a tuneless tune. Whenever she passed her table, she grabbed one of the ingedients and threw them in the magic goo, whilst whispering _what_ she used.

 _A Love letter._ For love can be started by things as strong as paper.

 _A Rose with thorns intact._ For love, as beautiful as it can be, can still hurt. Especially true love.

 _A wedding ring._ Signifying that love can last forever.

 _And lastly, a picture of herself._ For it was her soulmate she was trying to locate, after all.

Continueing her erratic "dance" around the now smoking cauldron, her hand bursting with pink energy. She came to a stop, readying herself for the most difficult part, a latin incatation. It was hard enough when she was sober, but now she was plastered. Eyes narrowing in willpower she speaks:

 _ **"Indfay ymay oulmatesay!"**_

Pig latin _is_ a sort of latin.

The cauldron's smoke starts to whirl together towards the ceiling, creating a smokey tornado that evelopes the room. Jinx's cat jump on the closet in fear. Jinx didn't move and inch.

Then, like diving bird, it went down with immense speed. It landed back in the cauldron, creating a loud bang and sparks of magic energy erupted from it, the force of which blew Jinx away towards the wall.

Eyes still closed, she crawled towards the Magic Cauldron, anticipation radiating out of her body like a storm.

Opening her eyes, she saw _him_ clear as day she met him. Tears starts to escape her eyes. Could it really be him? Of all the people she expected to show on the inside of the cauldron, she never expected _him._

A knock on the door snaps her out of her thoughts. Without looking through the peephole, she shakely turned the doorknob.

There he stood, looking like he just went five rounds against Superman. Although she had to admit, she didn't look that great either. His clothes were ripped up all over, and he was sweating so much he could create a small swimmingpool

"H-hey" he stammers. He fidgets with his finger in an adorable confused puppy kind of way. "This may be a weird question but," he looks into her eyes, courage returning just a bit.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

Jinx just smiled.

The door closed.

But something wonderful was just beginning.

* * *

So that's done. Here are some notes!

Yes it's true, I ship these two cutie patooties. I'm apparently one of the few who does, because I've only found like 7 other stories so far about these two.

Truthfully, this one has been sitting in my Doc manager for about 4 months now. I never had the drive to finish it, but I got inspired by a few good writers on here. I will give them most of the credit:

Belgianwritersblock, for being a badass writer, an inspiration for me and whose current tale of epicness is still going on. You should read it, it's probably way better than this is.

Xaphrin, for introducing me to multishipping and this ship in particular. (I also apologize for drunkely requesting over a dozen fics about these two ;P, I get inspired when tipsy)

Shadowjack12345, for creating wonderful stories and being a pretty cool guy.

Bleedingwriter, for being awesome and being a multishipping queen (I ship you with Xaph, OTP4life).

The last two have a thing in common, and while I won't go into what that is, I will add that it inspired me to finish this trainwreck! So props to you, keep inspiring people like me and thers into creating wonderful stories!

Fun fact: This entire story has been inspired by a single comicbook panel.

I also want to note that I'm as Dutch as a (insert Dutch stereotype here), so if you see weird things just say in the reviews. Which reminds me! Please review! Share your thoughts, questions, anecdotes or whatever. I like to hear your opinion on this.

Also a lil disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
